


A New Life

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative Plot, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, First Time, Gangbang, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Yaoi, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Ember's song, and Kitty's kiss causes all males in Amity Park to disappear and are sent to another dimension. No way back, and no clothes to be found the males must band together to survive and make do with what they have in this new place to call home.





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own Danny Phantom

**Chapter 01. The Day Everything Changed**

 

Danny sighed, as he Sam, Tucker, and Jazz walked around Amity Park. It had been a semi-normal day, of course that was Danny’s normal life as today would have been the day that he and his dad were suppose to do on their Father and Son fishing trip. But, it seemed that wasn’t meant to happen, as the Fenton R.V wasn’t working due to some minor technical problems in the form of technus messing with it a few days prior. As they made their way through the park, he was completely ignorant of Sam who was trying to at least in his option flirt with him in her own way, sadly for her it was having no effect as she still thought he was into her aa he had not came clean to his parents about one important thing, that he is gay. The only people that knew were Jazz and Tucker, and Jazz was ready to strangle Sam for him.

 

Suddenly his ghost sense went off and Johnny 13 went barreling by on his motorcycle with Ember, Spectra and Kitty chasing him, finding a place to change Danny quickly caught up with the group and said “Yesh, what did he do this time to get all of you mad at him?”

 

Taking notice of Amity Park’s ghostly hero, Spectra rolled her eyes. “Phantom, bugg off this is strictly a lover’s quarrel.” She said, smirking at him her ectoplasmic green eyes glowing behind her sunglasses. “Something, you wouldn’t know a thing about. After all, how’s it feel still being a ghost hiding in the closet.” 

 

Ember, who had been watching Kitty chase after Johnny snorted. “She’s got you there dipstick.” She said, strumming a few cords on her guitar. “I suggest, you hit the road or better yet.” Turning her attention towards him, she raised her hand up. “Let me help you!” She brought her hand down, and a sound wave of energy flew from her instrument and slammed into Danny sending him flying back into a tree and knocking it over.  

 

Shaking it off Danny decided to try talking to Johnny instead. Going underground Danny phased up onto the back of the bike holding the seat tight he asked “So what has those three so pissed?”

 

“Three? It’s just kitty!” Johnny said, as he maneuvered his bike to avoid another one of Kitty’s ectoplasmic energy blast. “They’re here to watch, I make one mistake! One small slip of the tongue and she loses her cool!” He ducked, as a beam skimmed over his head. “Then, I come here trying to blow off some steam, and the first chance I get she catches me with and goes ballistic!”

 

A blast hits the ground under the back wheel making Danny fall forward his arms wrapping around Johnny’s waist as he said “well we need to get away from her. Her aim is getting better.”

 

“Of course it is!” Johnny yelled, as he had to keep control to stop from crashing. “She’s been taking lessons from those two bitches!” Sadly, for the two of them one of Kitty’s blast manage to nail the back tire blowing it out. “Of all the luck! Hang on!” He called, as both he and Danny were sent flying off the bike and through the air before landing in a pile of limbs on the ground. “I so regret her taking those damn lessons.” 

 

Somehow, they had ended up with Danny sprawled over Johnny’s lap a light blush on their cheeks as they stared at each other for a moment. “Well, maybe it’s not all-”

 

“And now.” Their moment was ruined, as Kitty floated a few feet away from them. “You’re trying to hit on the ghost boy?!” If it was possible, Kitty looked even more enraged than before. “The hell Johnny! First, you insult me? Then you hit one him right in front of me?!”

 

“What did you do Johnny, tell her the truth that her dress makes her ass look ugly?” Danny said smirking as he got up his hands on Johnny’s strong chest.

 

“What did you say!” Snapped Kitty, her eyes blazing with raw female furry. “You! You! Just who do you think you are?!” 

 

“The guy not giving a fuck about what you think,” Danny said standing up.

 

Kitty, let out what sounded like a scream of pure rage. “You! You!” She couldn’t even speak. So, she decided to do something else. “You little brat! You and Johnny deserve each other!” She brought her hand up to her mouth making Johnny’s eyes widen. “Consider this, my way of saying I am dumping you Johnny!” She said before blowing a kiss, and blow a kiss she did. As a lipstick kiss mark flew from her hand and right at the two of them.

 

Of course, it wasn’t just Kitty that launched an attack as Ember had been getting annoyed by Dash and Kwan who were shouting her name. While she did need this to power up, they were mostly doing it and it was annoying her. So, she changed the ability of her guitar and struck a cord and let loose another sound wave. That was when it happened, the two attacks merged into one seemingly amplifying each other. The attacks, released a shock wave of energy that hit any males not just in the area but throughout the entire city of Amity Park gasped, their eyes turning red before one by one they all vanished completely out of sight.

 

Groaning Danny blinked as he tried to clear his eyes, looking around still ready for a fight he saw the trio was gone then he noticed he was naked so yelping he covered his soft cock turning back human from embarrassment.

 

“W-What the fuck?” A voice came from right next to him. 

 

Turning Danny blushed at the sight of Johnny naked, his dick twitching behind his hands as he took in the older male’s form. Despite being a biker, Johnny had a nicely built body that was hidden by his usual choice of clothing. He was lean, and as physically fit as a Ghost could be with a set of rock solid four pack abs, toned pecs, arms, and legs, and as Danny’s eyes drifted downward, he had to do everything he could to stop from getting hard at the sight of Johnny’s shocking 3-thick 9-inch cock and baseball size balls. “What’s? Oh man! Not this again!” He groaned, slapping a hand over his face and dragging it down.

 

“Again?” Danny asked blushing and fidgeting.

 

“Yeah, this ain’t the first time Kitty’s sent me to this fucking place.” Johnny said, kicking at the ground. “That damn kiss, everytime it hits a guy she sends them here and only lets them out when she wants them to be released.”

 

“Anything else I should Know?” Danny asked as he turned to look at how the whole place looked like Amity Park.

 

“Aside from taking out clothes, and making it so all forms of escape are impossible?” Johnny asked. “Not much else, but there is something new i don't remember happening.”

Danny turned his head to look at the older ghost his head cocked to the side with a cute pout and questioning look.

 

“ _ Cute,  _ How the hell did all of them get in here with us?” Johnny asked, pointing at the males who had been at the park at the time when Kitty had blown her kiss. “Kitty’s kiss, only effects whoever she lays eyes on not an entire park full of guys.”

 

“Must have been Ember,” Danny said his eyes trailing over everyone’s naked forms.

 

“Wait, you mean she did this?” He asked, gesturing to all the guys around them. “She, somehow made Kitty’s attack stronger? And effect us and them?” He could see, that all the other guys were just as clueless as to how they got here. “Wait, if they are here.” He turned towards, the replica of Amity Park. “You don't think she was able to affect, every guy in town right?”

 

“Only one way to find out,” Danny said going ghost but staying naked as he took to the air and he could see a few mountains, a forest, lake, river and farmlands outside the city limits.

 

“See anything?” Johnny asked, as he floated along side Danny. As he did, he did two things. One, was look at the landscape around them noticing that it seemed to have been changed, or altered since the last time he had been there, the second thing was float back to get a look at Danny’s ass only slightly tilting his head as he looked at it. ‘ _ Damn, who’d have thought the ghost boy would have a fucking perfect ass on him.’ _

 

“We need to gather everyone and we will need your help since you have been here before and maybe try to find clothes,” Danny said as he looked around.

 

“Good luck.” Johnny said, leaning on to his side like he was laying on the ground. Resting his head on his fist. “I’ve been here plenty of times, not a single shred of clothing to be found.”

 

So with their goals in mind, Danny quickly took control and set up the citizens but as the sun started to set he turned and asked “So how long do you think we will be here?”

 

“I honestly don't know.” Johnny’s answer made Danny look at him in shock. “What? You think there’s a way to tell time in here? Answer, there’s not. Kitty’s kept me in here before and when she let’s me out what felt like weeks to me in here was only one hour back out there.” He said shuddering. “She would keep me in here for weeks, and it was only a few hours.” 

 

Danny sighed, and dragged his hand down his face. With this new piece of information, Danny was going to have to do something he never thought he would do..he was going to have to reveal his secret. He knew this was going to be tough, but if he wanted everyone to listen to him it was the only choice that he had. So, he had had all the guys gather before the statue in the park and once there he began to tell them all what had happened, and just how it was they had gotten there. Of course, some of them like Dash didn’t believe him saying how he was lying. But Danny countered him, asking him how else they could have gotten there if not for a Ghost and that was enough to get everyone to listen to him.

 

Now, the hard part was getting to let him be the leader. That got an uproar from the jocks, as Dash had came forward demanding why should they follow a nerd like Danny and how he was better suited to be the one to lead them. And that, had been what Danny had been waiting for as he let his rings pass over his body and changed him, and right before everyone’s eyes Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom. This caused an even bigger uproar, as everyone was shocked but none more than one Jack Fenton who couldn’t believe his son, his own flesh and blood was the very ghost boy he had been hunting, the one he had tried to catch and wanted to rip apart molecule by molecule. Once Danny had everyone’s attention, he let Johnny take the stage-after having to restrain his dad from attacking him of course.

 

Johnny told them what he told Danny, explaining to them what the world they were in and just how they were stuck, along with the fact how time flows differently in the new world. It had caused a panic, from complaining about how they would survive in this place like this. Danny took over, explaining how he had an idea on how they could survive, but only if they all trusted him and would listen to him. 

 

They agreed.

 

Danny split them up into groups, he had Tucker go with the so called “nerds” and “techies” to try and see of they could find any kind of tech, and get it up and working. Jack had gone with them, he was able to build his own Ghost tech, and a fully working portal his skills and expertise would be needed. Danny wanted them, to try and see if they could make another form of the fenton portal to try and punch a hole through the dimension and possibly break free.

 

The next group were the hunter and gathers, they were made up from the gardening group along with the local hunting club. The Gardening club, were in charge of finding any an all edible fruits and vegetables.  Where as the hunting club, was to search the mountains and the forest and see if there was any kind of animals they could hunt, both a source of food and to use their fur to form clothing. 

 

The next group, was the farm group being assisted by the jocks to get the fields of the farmland ready so that they could use it to grow plants from any kinds of fruits or vegetables the gathers would be able to find. 

 

**Timeskip 2 weeks later**

 

Danny sighed it had been a rough two weeks but they had managed to start the fields, the hunting was going good but the first attempt at clothes ended up disappearing before anyone could try it on so they settled for making blankets to keep warm at night.  Danny had been spending everyday with Johnny and honestly the older ghost was amazing.

 

They didn’t know how long they were going to be there for. Work on the portal, had been less than great as it seemed every time they got closer something would go wrong and force them to start all over again. But, they never gave up hope they were determined to try and find a way back home. But, for now they were content with the new life that had been forced upon them.

 


End file.
